debugunusedfandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening
=Unused Graphics= Old Man This guy looks like any old cloaked guy from previous Zelda games. Who knows what he was originally meant to be, but he was scrapped in the end. His sprites are dangerously close to the Shrouded Stalfos, though. And these sprites were later used in the Oracle of Ages and Seasons games. Dog Food This seems to be what the Dog Food looked like originally. Unused Goriya Sprite Yes, the Goriya is in the game, but they didn't program him to turn around like this. Visit his cave and walk around him to see what I mean. It's odd to see this: in-game, if you get to the Goriya cave by way of glitches and before you have the Magnifying Lens, you meet a glitched foe. The programming for the Goriya character is still there, though -- this makes me think he was originally meant to be an enemy. Text Foot A foot was included amongst the other text pictures (faces, trade items, etc.). It was never used in-game, but I assume it was meant to either imply walking or distance on foot. Perhaps it used to be on some of the signs around Richard's Villa until they converted feet to minutes? Text Magnifying Glass While the rest of the trade sequence items have miniature pictures for textbox use, the Magnifying Lens never had its icon shown. Lion Head Statue This lion statue head is among the sprites of Kanalet Castle and the Southern Shrine. Perhaps it was meant to be a decoration, implying valiance? Unused Frog Sprite Another sprite that looks like it *should* be in-game, but isn't. The frogs alongside Mamu never turn their heads this direction. (Source: Artemis251) =Unused Photograph Sprites= Seagulls These gulls were probably meant to adorn the sky in the photograph on the beach with Marin. Rooster Link looks like he's dodging something here. It's not known what, but this was found around the photograph data of the Rooster Statue. (Rick L note:) As a guess of my own, I'd guess that Link was originally meant to be flying on a rooster, possibly as a reference to A Link to the Past or something, as that's how he flew on the bird when you blew the whistle. Link This might've been what Link looked like while getting frustrated with Tarin in the Rooster Statue photograph. It's assumed to have been mirrored, as this half is the only one found. A prototype for Link during some photograph events, perhaps? He does look kinda odd; I'm glad they scrapped this one. Group Shot The only differences between this and the real event in-game is Link's expression (in the final cut, his eyes are looking at Tarin) and that Tarin seems to have shrunk a few pixels. Shiny This was found around the bomb photograph pieces. I assume it was meant to be around either the shopkeep's or Link's eyes, akin to the shines seen in anime when someone's keeping a sharp lookout on something. (Source: Artemis251) =Unused Rooms= Underwater Room? This room empties out into the Kanalet Castle moat along a narrow passage north that seems to hold nothing special. I assume this room was meant to be found by diving, but either they had troubles programming it in or replaced the treasure with a Heart Piece. While I don't know for certain if the enemies are Shrouded Stalfos (the only way to get there legit makes them glitched), I picked those, though Pig Moblins are probable, too. Kanalet Castle This may've been the original means to get to the second floor, as the north staircase goes to Floor 2 and the bottom to Floor 1. You exit through walls in both cases, giving me the idea that this basement replaced the instant transport staricase that was used in the final product. Perhaps they realized that a basement couldn't lead to a second floor? Who knows. (Rick L. Note: These two pictures are of the same room, just I couldn't remove the separation in the images. A fixed image will come soon.) Eagle's Tower This room in L:7 appears on Floor 3 before you destroy the pillars on Floor 2. It looks like it was meant to be found normally, but due to Crystal Switches, it simply cannot be done. Directly to the right of the previous lost screen is this. The programmers knew there wouldn't be a legit way to get here, so I assume they placed this staircase -- leading to Floor 4 -- in the middle for easy access while testing the level. (Source: Artemis251)